1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus configured to extract features of an object from a three-dimensional (3D) image of the object and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are apparatuses that noninvasively acquire images of interior regions of an object by emitting X-rays or applying a magnetic field to the object. Medical imaging apparatuses include computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, positron emission tomography (PET), tomosynthesis, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses.
Particularly, the medical imaging apparatus may generate three-dimensional (3D) volume data as well as two-dimensional (2D) sectional images of an object. A user may obtain morphological features of the interior regions of the object by using the 3D volume data and thus the 3D volume data may be useful in diagnostic applications.